In many rowed seating arrangements, such as in a theater or a stadium it has been determined to be desirable to provide a cup holder for the convenience of patrons such that they can enjoy refreshments during the entertainment without concern about holding on to a cup for long periods of time or spilling a drink by placing it on the floor. Previously cup holders have most often been positioned at the front end of the arm rest between two seats in the row. This presents several problems. With the cup holder positioned at the front of the arm rest, the cup holder is in close proximity to the patron's lap, and when a drink is spilled it usually spills in the patron's lap or onto the person seated next to him. Also, the proper use of the arm rest is uncertain. As it is uncertain which arm rest is to be used by which patron, it is also uncertain which cup holder should be used by each patron. Further, as some patrons are seated and others wish to come in or leave an aisle, the extension of an arm rest in the form of a cup holder Juts out into the aisle where people can bump into it or dislodge it from the arm rest. Another problem associated with a forward facing cup holder is that it encroaches into the seat width so that a patron wishing to cross his legs or the like will end up kicking or bumping the cup holder. Also, with a cup holder placed at about knee level next to the patron, the patron will not readily see the front or side portion of the cup holder thereby foregoing an opportunity to benefit from advertising indicia placed on the front or side surface of the cup holder.
In cases where a cup holder has been designed to be rear facing between the backs of two seats it has been attached directly to the back of the seat requiring a plastic to plastic connection which is easily broken off or separated and requiring much maintenance. Where the cup holder is attached to the side portion of the back of the chair, dismantling of the seat is required for attachment of the cup holder and then the chair must be put back together after the cup holder is installed, making this prior art method and apparatus extremely labor intensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 307,852 shows a drink cup holder which is attached by screws or the like directly to the rear facing back of a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 311,105 shows a combination arm rest and cup holder which faces forward and has various annular rings for holding various size cups.
U.S. Pat. No. 328,223 shows a drink cup holder with an arm used for attaching the cup holder to the plastic side facing portion of a chair back.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,134 discloses a combination arm rest and cup holder which faces forward and has coaxial bores of different diameters for different size cups.